


Tales of The Wiitjasa

by MorosForHire



Category: Ehdrigor
Genre: First work - Freeform, Gen, Storytelling, Tribal History
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorosForHire/pseuds/MorosForHire
Summary: As night falls, the campfire blazes, as the traveling people of the Wiitjasa prepare for sleep. But, the kids as to be expected, are still active. To relax their active minds, to lull them to sleep, the elder prepares to tell them ten of the tales of the tribe’s past. Tales of heroes, of gods, and of normal folk.





	1. Around The Campfire

Night is rising, and with it the rise of Shivers, horrible corruptions of nature, seeking to destroy humanity and The Hoop, reality as we know it. But thankfully the Waknale band can rest easy, as they are under the protective aura of the Dream Keeping temple, which has just been revitalized alongside the other temples of the world in last winter’s Rite of Stillness, a necessity to ensure the world’s safety from all the horrors that plague it. The animals have been put to rest, and many of the younger adults have fallen to slumber as well, glad to have the first good night’s rest in five winters, the children however have proven much harder to put to sleep. Elder Ch’qala, the famous storyteller and shaman, knew just the right tales to get the kids to rest. So he set up the campfire, stoking it to a comfortable blaze, that provided the perfect atmosphere for stories, and he sat all the kids down to listen to the history and lore of the Wiitjasa people.


	2. How The Tribe Became Friends With Te’chala

Long ago, back before the Still, when monsters and horrors had full control of the world and humanity had no choice but to constantly move and run, hiding in temporary shelters before running again at the first sign of trouble, there was a youthful spider named Te’chala. Now Te’chala was weak and small, even for the smaller tribes of spiders, Te’chala didn’t even had any venom in her fangs, the one thing she had that kept her alive was a strange aura that frightened and at times even killed evil. Out of gratitude the forest that she lived in would give her food, so that she may live and continue protecting the forest from all that would destroy it. One day, a tribe of humans came across the forest and noticed the strange lack of monsters, deciding to stay for the night, the tribe for the first time in their history slept easy. Over the days that passed, the tribe realized that evil would stay away from this forest, recognizing the holiness of this land, the hunters would pray before every hunt, and the gatherers would pray for forgiveness before collecting herbs and berries. As time went on, the shaman’s student discovered Te’chala and her gift. The two became fast friends, as both had their own disabilities: Te’chala with her lack of any venom, and the student, Ma’qas who had no eyes. The two also bonded over a shared love of the forest and it’s inhabitants, that is, except for the Centipede Oh’mala who had a strange presence about him that made Ma’qas uncomfortable, but Te’chala ignored this. After all if Oh’mala was evil, surely her aura would be affecting him right? After two full winters, the tribe and forest have produced a comfortable unity, where nature and man lived in peace, but it was not to last. For Oh’mala started to slowly drive a wedge between Ma’qas and Te’chala, so that he could get close to Te’chala, eventually he managed to convince Te’chala to be alone with him, giving him the chance to strike, he revealed his true form: a Fiddler Knight, humans who have converted to the side of H’sii the Mad Fiddler. Seeking only to produce chaos and discord, Oh’mala seeked to destroy Te’chala so that the forest and the human tribe would fall to the Shivers and despair, fortunately in the shadows Ma’qas saw the whole incident unfold and she leapt to strike, driving away the foul Fiddler and saving Te’chala, the forest and the tribe. In eternal gratitude, Te’chala pledged to forever be with the tribe and it’s descendants even after death, the tribe would one day become one of the ancestors of the Wiitjasa people. Even today Te’chla protects us from evil


End file.
